This invention relates to a therapeutic rinse in a self-heating package. More particularly, this invention relates to a self-heating package storing sodium chloride, water, a variety of vitamins, minerals and herbs ingredients and an antibiotic rinse mixture for treating sore throats, mouth sores and/or minor gum infections and or for use as a first aid disinfectant.
There are many home-remedies for treating the early signs of a sore throat, mouth sore and/or minor gum infection. However, these home-remedies are 1) not convenient when away from home, at work, at school, or traveling; 2) not as effective with one-to-two household ingredients; and 3) not consistent since the do-it-yourself home-made version can vary significantly. There are also commercially available products that suggest they can boost or support a person's immune system to help prevent illness, such as colds and sore throats. These home-remedies and commercially available products can be heated or mixed with hot water at home to provide a more soothing effect.
What is needed is an out-of-home and in-home remedy that is more convenient, effective and consistent. Specifically, 1) a therapeutic remedy that comes in a self-heating package that can be used by a person away from home; 2) a therapeutic remedy that is more comprehensive weakening bacteria then combating it with a complex mixture sodium chloride, vitamins, minerals, herbs ingredients and an antibiotic; and 3) a commercialized version of the do-it-yourself home remedy with proper measure and a complex mixture of vitamins, minerals, herbs ingredients and an antibiotic compacted into a dissolving tablet and/or powdered packet form.